The invention relates, in general, to the field of glove design and, more particularly to an improved golf glove for men and women which is waterproof yet breathable for comfort. The waterproof breathable golf glove is designed with only one continuous seam which allows the glove to be constructed in two exactly equal halves which can, when using laser or heat bondable synthetic materials, be automatically joined with a waterproof seam.
Prior golf gloves are constructed of at least eight separate parts: palm and back (either one or two pieces), six fourchette pieces (which form the finger sides) and a thumb piece. When these parts are sewn together they form a complexity of seams which are impractical or impossible to waterproof by normal methods which include seam sealing with glue-like substances or taping. Either process is prohibitively expensive and results in a bulky, stiff glove undesirable for playing golf.
Waterproof, breathable golf gloves are much desired because golf is being played more and more in rainy conditions as golf courses become more crowded. But wet hands are both uncomfortable and also tend to slip inside a golf glove. The waterproof, breathable golf glove which is provided in pairs keeps a golfer's hands dry for accurate club control and also for comfort.